Subtle Science
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: No matter their differences, Stork and Junko have always had one thing in common...


Subtle Science

**A/N: It's dawned on me that almost all of my Storm Hawks stories are about Finn. Granted, I love that blondie. But I believe that the other characters need some attention too! So this is me, exploring the friendship between Junko and Stork.**

**On a side note, I am absolutely **_**TERRIBLE **_**with engineering terms/words that even most people know. I've done as much research as I could…But if I am wrong, let me know. :P**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

They'd formed almost a partnership, really.

In late evening light, the Wallop and the Merb quietly worked. They didn't need to say anything, except for asking for the occasional tool. The new upgrades that the Condor required had been pricey. So much so that they couldn't afford the installation fee that the airship company had charged. But Stork had been adamant. He wanted those new engines, that rocket system and the customized auto-pilot technology. He wanted them, wanted them, wanted them. And if they couldn't pay for the installations, he'd do it himself.

Even Junko saw the light when Stork unrolled the blueprint and instruction manual that very morning. "That's actually a very efficient system," the Wallop had said as he ate his ninth pancake. "I can see how we can use this old wiring to our advantage."

This had made the Merb even more excited. "I know! And I was thinking, if we just tweak this part, here—" he pointed at instruction number 654, "—we could actually make it more energy efficient."

"I see," Junko had mused with his mouth full. "Hey, do you think, while we're at it, we could use that old force-field generator? The one that didn't work, so we took out?"

"Yes! That's a great idea. Let me go check…I hope it hasn't gathered rust."

Two people. One naïve, the other paranoid. They'd found their common ground. Stork remembered the first time Junko had shown an interest in the Condor's fine mechanics. Turns out, the Wallop was pretty good at it himself. And Stork was particularly interested in Junko's ideas to improve the quality of the skimmers they'd had on board…

Only minutes later, Junko had joined Stork in what was to become an all-day expedition to upgrade the Condor. The others had offered to help, but the two of them had declined. Junko said they didn't need the extra hands, and Stork sharply told them that they didn't know up from down when it came to engineering. Though neither mechanic lied, that wasn't the real reason why they said no.

Machines were their thing. It was just as simple as that. The others wouldn't understand, or value, the subtle science of mechanics. Stork liked this about Junko. The Wallop, with his fat fingers and otherwise destructive clumsiness, had a real gift with machines.

"Hey, Stork, where does this go?" Junko asked as he showed the Merb an axle. "Doesn't fit anywhere else."

"Let me see that," Stork replied, taking it from him. Checking the instruction manual, he said, "This is part of the rocket boosters."

"Oh."

Silence fell again. Junko looked at the large black metal box that was the force-field generator. He'd been trying to fix this one for hours now. Stork had already progressed from installing the fancy engines to working on the new auto-pilot system. For a minute, the Wallop watched the Merb work.

"What do you think she needs?" he asked Stork. "Darn thing still doesn't work."

Stork went over to Junko and the generator, stroking his chin. After observing the machine for some time, said, "I think you're missing some pieces."

Junko swore. His friend smiled ruefully. "These are all the pieces there were," the Wallop cried.

"Then I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Junko groaned. Stork nodded in agreement, apparently understanding fragments of unspoken conversation. "You're right. I'm tired too." After all, they _had _been doing this since ten in the morning. It was almost nine thirty pm now.

Stork sat down on the floor beside Junko. They remained in a comfortable silence, playing with the nuts and bolts that were strewn around the hangar's floor. One of the two mechanics smirked.

"Remember that time I put those Leecher crystals in Piper's room?" Stork asked. He laughed softly. Junko chuckled too.

"Yeah."

"That had been funny."

"Hahaha. Yes," Junko smiled good-naturedly. Then, "I miss Lugey."

Stork gave his friend a sharp look. "I don't."

Junko laughed. "He was fun! Like…like a raptor version of me."

"Please. Take it from me, you're nothing like him."

Junko looked at Stork, who didn't meet his eye. "I will take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

Footsteps approached. Too light to be any of the other boys, and too loud to be Radarr's. On cue, Piper appeared, smiling at them. "Come on, you guys. Eat. I've kept your dinner in the refrigerator."

Junko's face lit up, but then fell. He knew how Stork hated leaving things incomplete. And they were not even closed to finished. There was still that generator to fix, and the new auto-pilot…

"We're coming," Stork answered happily, getting to his feet. "And I'll have some of your sandcakes for dessert." He grinned at Junko, before saying, "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Sounds good!" Junko replied with a laugh.

Piper smiled at them.

Very warm feelings took over Stork as he walked to the kitchen with Junko. He felt strong protective feelings towards the kind Wallop. And as they chatted idly about new radar-plus-sonar systems, friction-reducing plating and why in Atmos would anyone want bluetorch crystals for melting iron, Junko couldn't help but feel that tomorrow, he was definitely going to fix that generator.

If there was time, the two of them could also maybe upgrade the skimmers. Yes, that would be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Episodes I've referred to are:**

**Storm Warning**

**Life With Lugey**

**I hope this was okay. I can honestly say I don't remember ever using these two in the same story. Not even once. But I now know that I really like them. They make for a sweet friendship. :)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
